Short and Screwy: The Kuwabara OC
by Corn Maidens
Summary: attack of the mary sue! may she die! and why is kuwabara's name in the title anywho?


**Short and Screwy: The Kuwabara OC **(written purely by eddie-chan ...this is the one thing you'd never believe would be written in the first place for yu yu hakusho. a kuwabara oc? who would want the oaf? and sadly, i eddie would raise my hand high in the air waving it about like the pure idiot that i am... ah well)

* * *

Beginning. 

The world was in danger.

Koenma called for a young girl's aid from an alternate universe.

Yusuke was pissed at Koenma as usual.

But did the mission as he usually did.

The world became saved thanks to her stregth, power, and ablities.

Hiei and Kurama both fell in love with her.

They fought over whom would get her.

Kuwabara gawked as he watched them fight for 'mating' rights.

Yusuke entered the fray, claiming he to loved her with a blush when he screamed it aloud.

Kuwabara ran off to inform Keiko, he of course had his own "Yukina-san!"

Keiko threw up a storm, until she met the girl in question, becoming good friends.

The three boys were still fighting among 'mating' rights.

Kuwabara didn't have any cool mating rights.

The girl became tired with their fights, standing up to proclaim the male she loved for them.

The three stood at each others necks, waiting for an answer.

Kuwabara and Keiko sat bored as the girl thought about her answer.

Hiei claimed if it was Kurama, he'd shave the red head's hair off so it'd be he.

Yusuke agreed.

Kurama claimed if it was Hiei, he'd claw the Jagan eye out of his forehead.

Yusuke agreed.

Both Kurama and Hiei glarred at him.

Yusuke said it didn't matter, he'd get the girl anyway cause he was team captain.

Everyone face faulted or sweat dropped.

Then the girl figured it had gone on long enough.

And declared Kuwabara the one she loved.

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock, never thinking that they had other competition.

Keiko dragged Yusuke off.

Hiei was held back from chopping off Kuwabara's head from the girl.

Kurama's veins pulsed dangerously as he changed to Yoko, eye still twitching as he glarred at the victor of the girl's heart.

Kuwabara stood in shock.

The girl stood protectively in front of Kuwabara, stopping any attacks futher.

Kurama and Hiei loved her too much to attack the girl.

Kurama left the room, leaving Kuwabara and the girl inside the room.

Kuwabara still stood in shock.

The girl planted a kiss upon his lips, jumping up to hug him around his neck.

Kuwabara claimed he was in love with Yukina, but said forget it.

He returned the kiss.

Hiei stood in utter shock, as the two forgot about him inside the room.

The black dragon roared.

The two died.

Hiei laughed evilly, Yoko joined in as he ran off with the girl.

Yusuke chased Yoko.

Kuwabara came back from his grave thanks to Koenma.

Kuwabara chased after Yoko as well.

Hiei watched the scene below, an odd feeling rushing over him...

"AAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT A SICK, VILE, REVOLTING DREAM!" Hiei shot up from the tree branch as his eyes opened to see it was a dream.

"Calm down Hiei," came a voice sitting on his lap.

The girl looked up at Hiei.

"I told you to never eat that much sweet snow like that."

"I had a dream that you choose Kuwabara and we were all trying to kill each other... It was the most...eh! Stupid subconcious mind."

"That's funny. I choose you. Why would I choose Kuwabara?"

Hiei grunted out, "No one in their right mind would choose Kuwabara..."

"Hey runty!"

And Kuwabara was right underneath them at the base of the tree, grinning stupidly.

"Me and Yukina are married!"

Yukina smiled from next to Kuwabara, showing off the jewel upon her hand.

"YOU MARRIED MY SISTER?"

"Hiei, are you all right?" Yukina asked him with a frown.

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!"

"Hiei...Hiei...Hiei!"

Hiei snapped his head forward, looking around dangerously for the tall fool when he woke up from his nap upon the tree.

"Hiei?"

Yukina stood under the tree at Genkai's temple in worry.

"Are you all right?"

A stupid dream within a dream.

He hated that.

Hiei stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak.

Then...

"I didn't know you had a sister Hiei. Who is she?"

"Hn. It was just a ridiculous dream."

Silence.

Reminder to self, Hiei thought angerly, never eat sweet snow before taking a nap.

He turned back to his branch, finding a girl looking at him.

"SHIT! I HATE DREAMS!"

End.

* * *

eddie says, expect anything that happened in here? review eddie says, review. she has a hit button counter and knows whom isn't reviewing this baby!


End file.
